Patients with inborn errors of metabolism including amino acid disorders, urea cycle disorders, glycogen storage disorders and biopterin dificiency have been studied. Patients with inborn errors of metabolism require continued evaluation of treatment protocols, since optimal outcome does not occur in all patients.